


The Flirtation of Gabriel & Nathalie

by PhoenixPlume117



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Lust, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, damaged nathalie, reformed drug addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPlume117/pseuds/PhoenixPlume117
Summary: How Gabriel and Nathalie finally get together in my storyline.  This takes place during the same time as Today's Decisions, Tomorrows Consequences
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Flirtation of Gabriel & Nathalie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from the song "Love is Madness" by 30 Seconds to Mars with Halsey.  
> A huge thank you to KeysiShepert for her help and suggesting the second song that helped write this "The Heat" by The Score

2019 

Nathalie stepped into the elevator behind a triumphant Gabriel. As soon as the door closed she pressed the button for their room on the 30th floor and they began to descend from the rooftop restaurant where they'd met with their American cotton importer.

"I should have figured he just wanted a tour of Paris. I have to say I am very pleasantly surprised with the new agreement. Has anything come through?"

Nathalie hadn't felt the tablet vibrate but checked it anyway. "No, Sir."

His brows came together over his nose, "Hmm, that's odd."

Nathalie felt her pocket vibrate and pulled out her company phone, "Gabriel Brand, Nathalie Sancoeur," her lips pursed as the elevator doors opened she put the phone against her chest and turned to Gabriel. "It's M. Johnson."

Gabriel nodded with a smile and took the phone, his fingers brushing hers and her collarbone through the satin of her blouse, seemingly unaware of the damage he caused her entire nervous system, "Thank you, Nathalie."

He strode out of the elevator and stood to the side allowing her to lead since she knew where the room was and had the card. 

She led the way following a path with an open view high above the atrium and lobby below. Quite the height, surprising really, that they would have it open like this he thought while the businessman prattled on about how his partner back home had gone over the numbers and it wasn't going to work the way they had agreed a few minutes ago. 

"Mr. Agreste? Did you hear me?" Steven Johnson said in Gabriel's ear.

Gabriel walked into the room. "Yes, but I don't want to hear the excuses. I want to hear the numbers. Do you have those?"

Johnson would have to be amazingly speedy to have everything prepared minutes after their meeting, Gabriel thought sarcastically.

Mr. Johnson replied, "Of course. Unfortunately it's going to be around 30% more than we-"

Nathalie watched Gabriel's body straighten with irritation as he made his way across the room.

"No, we did not agree to those terms, Mr. Johnson, and I am not going to pay a cent more. I expect my shipment of printed cotton next Friday, I don't care if you have to grow wings to fly it here yourself, to keep the cost down," Gabriel snarled into the phone then pushed the button and tossed it to the bed and looked over to see Nathalie. 

She cocked an eyebrow.

Gabriel didn't answer, to anyone, he turned around. Everything was getting to him. Now even _she_ was judging him? His greatest ally? He gritted his teeth and walked around to the "bar" this stupid hotel called this a suite? He almost snorted but he was too livid. Americans! 

"I suppose it's a good thing _you_ are Hawk Moth or you would probably be getting akumatized right about now," came Nathalie's voice right behind him. 

He spun around to find her directly behind him, he never heard her move, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nathalie frowned, "I disagree with your use of Nooroo."

Not now, not right now, he thought, not her too, everything with Marinette and Adrien, the pesticides killing off so many of his silk worms and, today that stupid cotton supplier now Nathalie? Why was his life spinning out of control? He stood tall and cleared his throat, "What would you recommend?"

Nathalie placed her tablet on the cabinet containing tiny liquor bottles and crossed her arms over her chest, "A plan."

"We have a plan."

"No, you have been just taking anyone's feelings and bartering them for your needs that is not a plan."

"It _is_ a -"

"No, stop! You are a savvy businessman, that is not a plan."

Gabriel watched her closely, she shrugged out of her jacket, revealing gently toned muscular arms, they'd always been that way since they'd first found her. As if she'd been carved then buffed from marble. His mind wandered as she hung her suit coat up, she reached her arm out offerening to hang his for him. He shrugged out of his leaving him still in his vest and shirt. She walked over to the hotel's alarm clock and realized it required a phone for audio and pulled her own out and put some of her music on. He never cared for her music, it was always hard… industrial. She called it "alternative" and "grunge" he remembered years ago her laughing at him and dancing around him in a circle saying, "How can you not love music that doesn't lie, forces people to see that they're sucking down lies everywhere else!? How can that not appeal to you? Stop being such an old man, Old Man."

"Sorry no big band music on this playlist," the Nathalie of the present was saying.

"Hmm?" Gabriel said being pulled from his musings.

Nathalie realized she had been ignored, he probably didn't even know she had put music on, "Nevermind. Back to the task at hand, if we are going to achieve our goal we need a clear plan."

Gabriel nodded, "I still think the best plan of action is finding out who they are and going after them when they aren't super powered."

Nathalie pretended to ignore him feeling her heart race. _This_ was why she was his partner, she could _never_ let him find out Adrien was Chat Noir. Adding insult to injury would be Marinette, his apprentice, the one person chosen to take over his company, being his greatest adversary. She wasn't sure he would be able to deal with it, or how he would if he could. She shook her head. She walked back over to him and reached for her tablet and turned it on, it was like a piece of armor for her, and opened a new document. "I've already told you why that's a bad idea."

Gabriel looked out the window and sighed taking his null Rx glasses off and pinching his bridge, "Yes, yes, they might not have their kwamis with them, making their jewelry useless," he turned around irritated, "I still think it's worth trying." He stopped and backed into the window.

Nathalie was getting a headache, this was getting old, saving Marinette and Adrien from themselves _and_ Gabriel was getting old. She reached up and massaged her temples with her middle finger and thumb covering her eyes, missing Gabriel's soft look. She reached back and pulled the two pins holding her hair up and turned around to get some Doliprane from her luggage. She hated press conferences and wasn't looking forward to the one announcing Marinette inheriting Gabriel Brand. She hated standing near Marinette now that she was getting older. And it seemed like she was expected to spend most of her day with her now and in a few days she would have to stand next to her on live television unless she thought of a way to get out of it. All these situations gave her stress headaches, she found a bottle of water on the bar next to Gabriel and took the paracetamol. Fifteen minutes she chanted to herself, fifteen minutes before the ache in her brain eased. She reached back and eased the bun down and massaged the base of her skull and her neck under it finding nobs of muscle knots lurking there. 

Gabriel watched Nathalie prowling around the room like a caged lioness. Stalking from one end of the room to the other. First she pulled pins from her hair then whipped her suitcase onto her bed in one efficient movement tearing into it, never letting go of her tablet, until she needed to unzip her medicine bag to open a box of pills. He hated her taking pills. She popped two white ones into her mouth and grabbed the tablet to her chest and looked around the room finally spotting a bottle of water she stalked closer. He leaned away almost afraid for his arm when she reached for it and tore the cap off and swallowed the pills. "What were those?" He asked after she shook her hair down, to take his mind off the cascade of thick waves falling past her shoulders.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

She'd always been touchy about him asking what she was taking but he wasn't having any of it, "what did you just take?"

She stalked over to her luggage and pulled out a box and threw it at him, when it bounced off his elbow she picked it up ripped the box open then threw the remaining blister packs on the cabinet in front of him. "Heroine, Gabriel, Cocaine, Gabriel, LSD, Gabriel, methamphetamines, Gabriel, whatever is popular Gabriel. Because little Nathalie Sancoeur could never possibly take a simple Doliprane for a headache." She turned around and in what seemed like one efficient movement picked up her card, pulled her jacket from her hanger and walked out the door gently shutting it behind her. 

Gabriel slammed his hand into the top of the cabinet. "Fuck," he hated cursing, he was raised better, he expected better, then he realized her trashy music was still playing and looked over at the clock, her phone was connected to it. He rushed over to it and picked it up and rushed to the door. He looked into the peep hole and was horrified to find her leaning over the balustrade. They were on the 30th floor of this hotel! Surely she wasn't _that_ upset with him! He didn't bother trying to sense her emotions. He hurriedly opened the door but it wouldn't open more than a finger’s width. He looked down, it was unlocked! Shit, why wouldn't it open, he looked up, the chain had been closed. How? He wondered but he quickly realized Duusu must have done it for her, he shut the door completely so he could unlock it then opened it finding her in the same position and rushed to pull her away from the rail.

"What are-"

"Don't. You can be mad at me but don't," Gabriel said into the top of her hair.

Nathalie had no idea what he was talking about but she was leaving if he was not going to apologize, she was tired of being treated like a drug addict every time she took a pain pill or drank liquor. 

Gabriel turned her around and looked down at her, "I don't know what you think, but you matter. You matter to me, and you matter to Adrien. Please remember that."

She narrowed her eyes, was this some trick? She looked up at him, she didn't mind it, she lived for these moments where he held her, unfortunately she was nearly always in pain when they came. It seemed the only time he ever offered any physical contact was when someone was in physical pain. She leaned her head against his collarbone letting her anger flow out of her. Certain he would do _something_ in the future to make her hackles rise but she would enjoy this moment. Keep it in her metaphorical glass bottle where she kept all the moments she felt chairished by him. Maybe, just once, she thought putting her hand on his chest she leaned up and kissed the skin to the side of his lips begging Emilie's forgiveness in her mind meanwhile also feeling a treasonous bit of glee at doing this behind her back. She'd systematically made her life miserable behind Gabriel's back and even manipulated Nathalie into thinking she was happy by giving her scraps of sisterly affection.

Gabriel turned into the kiss easily, his eyes sliding shut. His fingers combing through her thick dark locks. The feel of lips sliding against his was so sweet a torment after so long, had it really been nearly 7 years? He felt the air hit his chest and opened his eyes surprised. He hadn't noticed, she'd unbuttoned his vest and his shirt and pulled her lips away from his to rest her face against his chest.

"Stop me," she said.

Gabriel looked down at her and realized he didn't want to. The hand that's fingers that were tangled in her hair pulled her head up to his as he bent to her while his other wrapped around her back further pulling her up to him.

Nathalie smiled into the kiss and relished the change of pace. What had begun as soft and permissive had been altered into something completely different. Like him, when she first met him he'd been a soft and kind man and now he'd become hardened and _broken,_ broken _like her_ , she thought. 

He roughly pulled her lower lip with his teeth then bit harder but still gently, as if to show he was aware of everything he was doing. That was very good, because she was losing control. She realized her eyes were closed and opened them to find his open and watching her. He dipped his head further and tilted her head back by nudging her chin up then nibbled his way back up to her mouth from the hollow where her clavicles met marking the satin with his saliva. She took a ragged breath.

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes," he said and slammed his mouth down on hers and picked her up walking to the bed and kicking her luggage off of it.

He leaned down and bit the edge of the turtle neck, holding it in place while he reached in back and unzipped it and went back to her mouth as if it contained sustenance. He spun them around and laid on the bed while Nathalie peeled her arms out of the blouse and unzipped the side of her pants kicking her shoes off the bed.

Gabriel kissed the shell of her ear reaching back and pulling the zipper the rest of the way down finding it opened completely he twisted them so she lay on the bed between his legs. He loomed over her. His shirt and vest hanging open with the tail of the right side hanging out. He leaned down and pressed her wrists into the mattress next to her head then gently laid a kiss on her right palm then rested his cheek in it and whispered, "let me," in her ear. When he leaned back he was surprised to find her skin a bright pink. Somehow he found blushing incongruent with Nathalie's persona and seeing such a deep blush made her seem even more darling. He pulled the dressier version of her daily suit down revealing a lacy black bra and he wondered if the panties would match. He sincerely hoped they would, he couldn't help it, he'd taken a unit in lingerie and looked down on people who didn't take the time to match their clothing properly. He crawled backwards on his knees and pulled her pants down her legs in inch long increments pleased to reveal the black lace panties with red laces at her hips, he smiled, he hadn't seen panties like those in a while. He didn't know why he was surprised she had modeled for a short time with a lingerie company. Once they were fully exposed he noticed they were darker at the apex and he smiled and kissed the wet spot.

Nathalie gasped in embarrassment and moved to cover herself but Gabriel was quicker and wouldn't let her deny him this simple pleasure. 

"Don't, this is for me," he said and raked his teeth against her panties.

Nathalie's whined and looked down meeting his dark turbulent sky blue eyes with her own, peeking at her over her pubic bone then weakly nodded her consent.

Gabriel smiled and kissed her thigh and in one motion jerked her pants off her then made quick work of shrugging out of his shirt. He moved over her back to the now growing dusky wet spot. He nuzzled it with the bridge of his nose then gently kissed it before continuing up leaving little licks and kisses across her stomach and chest until he reached her lips. 

Nathalie was panting by the time he reached her mouth. She honestly didn't think she could have been able to keep hands to herself if she had known it would be like this, she reached between the two of them and grabbed for his white leather belt groaning when she found it difficult to pull it free of it's latch, finally it came free and she was able to unlatch and unzip his slacks, he hurriedly slid off the bed and when he came back he was somehow gloriously naked. How it had happened she had no idea, but it was amazing and suddenly her mouth felt dry. Everything seemed… proportional, she thought her face burning, even her eyes felt hot, she turned away embarrassed. Then she heard him laugh, god she loved that sound. It used to be common but she hadn't heard the happy version in years, she turned back to see him as he slid between her legs and felt his hands slide under her back. She arched feeling his calloused fingertips brush against her back if she didn't know him and his skill with clothing she would believe he had been a playboy in the past. He barely brushed the clasps and the overbearing constriction was pulled gently away revealing soft smooth flesh. 

Gabriel leaned forward and after taking in the sight of her toffee crowned breasts he leaned forward and skimmed his lips between them upward to her neck.

Nathalie tilted her head back exposing and thrusting her breasts upward to him. Could this actually be happening? After years of pining? Did things like this really happen? The broken thoughts teased her mind as puffs of air released between her lips.

Gabriel continued around her neck grazing the soft skin with his lips and teeth until his chin grazed her shoulder and his lips tugged her earlobe then let go to kiss the intoxicating scented skin behind her ear, "show me."

Nathalie shuddered at his voice but reached down and took his right hand and led it to her breast then gasped when his rough palms made contact with her tight nipples. 

"And now?" He said gently caressing the silky skin of her breasts but didn't touch her nipple except a simple pass of the fingers.

"Gabriel, please, just, whatever you feel like, would be good, at this point," she said, closing her eyes hands in fists at her sides, with so many options she wasn't quite sure what to do with them.

"Mmmhmm," he replied and skimmed his teeth against her skin then reached for her left hand and pulled it to his hip, “Nathalie, _touch me.”_

His words seemed to pull her from her hesitant trance and her hand slipped around and clutched his firm buttock and pulled him to her forcing his pubic bone to grind against her where she needed pressure the most, and she let out a broken moan of pleasure, _Oh, that was definitely not a bone_ she thought with even more excitement. She whimpered against his neck as she felt a gentle pressure against the side of her head, she wouldn’t think it was a kiss, she wouldn’t, she couldn’t.

Gabriel ground his body against her but feeling the rough texture of the lace against the tip of his penis made him rear back. Her scent filled the room and he quickly laid a kiss on her temple before making his way back down her body. At her breasts he inhaled her perfume, Dion’s _Toxic Trance,_ it fit her perfectly, even the bottle was black and red. He pulled away to look at her beautiful breasts, he’d never seen such dark nipples, they looked magnificent but even more so, delicious he thought leaning forward and nibbling then pulling the right in. Hearing a long moan he laughed. This was good, it felt wonderful. Nathalie felt wonderful, he thought then moved to her left to generously give that breast the same treatment. As he rolled the nipple back and forth between his tongue and the roof of his mouth he felt… _something_ different, he couldn’t quite describe it then he realized what it was and looked at her with a surprising flick of his lashes then pulled away with one last flick of his tongue. "Did you pierce your nipples, too?" 

Nathalie, who had been watching his face, was not sure if he found it repulsive. She hated it when people judged her. She pretended she didn’t care and shrugged a shoulder, "Just that one, in college, it was the 90’s."

Gabriel darted forward and licked then pulled the toffee-colored confection back into his mouth, then pulled back off of it giving it a kiss, “Why not both?” he asked, nodding to the first nipple he’d played with.

She smiled at him relieved, “It was done at a conservative place in London, they avoided doing both at the same time on women for fear of problems in the future.”

“Mmm,” he replied, taking the formerly pierced nipple back into his mouth. “Like what?” he said swirling his tongue around the turgid peak.

“Ah, um, br- breast- brea- st- feeding,” she managed around swirls. She reached up with her free hand and wrapped her fingers around his hard tricep and held on while she lost her mind to the sensations.

He smiled and closed his mouth over the peak again then began flicking the tip of her nipple deep in the recesses of his mouth. 

She jerked her hips upward reminding him how rough that material was against his already aching tip and he jerked away from the rough material with a groan and reached for the little red ties at her hips. The pulled away easily and he tore the offending panties away from her violently throwing them across the room away from them then quickly slid his arms under her knees and slid downwards unaware of her reaction to his actions. His focus was completely on how her scent hit him when her panties had been pulled away and how she looked like she had been dipped in a sugar glaze as she glistened with wetness.

He slid his thumb against the glossy wetness but was surprised by the long low and loud moan that erupted from the woman beneath him. He hadn’t even _begun_ to touch her, he thought to himself, “is there anything surprising here?” he asked with no little bit of hope.

She shook her head turning red, “I wanted one but I was too embarrassed.”

“You did have quite a bit of jewelry back then,” he commented then kissed the soft pillow of flesh at the apex of her thighs. “I love this,” he said and proceeded to kiss and suck on the bare skin until she was writhing. “Yes?”

“Lower. Gabriel, lsssower,” she wanted his touch between her legs but this was not between her legs. this was above them, in her opinion. 

Gabriel smiled and complied, when his lips met her slippery labia her head fell back and a moan escaped her throat but abruptly ended when he placed a gentle peck there and asked, “Was that all you needed?”

She looked back at him with wild eyes unsure how to ask what she wanted, she shook her head.

Gabriel would have laughed, her look of horror was so profound but knew it would probably not be received well. Instead he decided to stop teasing her… at least _this_ way. He nodded, “If you’re sure.”

She nodded then shook her head unsure what she was supposed to say she flopped back and threw a hand over her face, “touch my clit Gabriel.”

Gabriel’s thumbs had already begun spreading her open, he looked up and smiled. He never would have believed she would be shy about this. He leaned forward and flicked the bud, her legs jerked against his back and he flicked again then nipped at her right then left labia. He gently pressed her thighs away from his head. 

Nathalie dug her heels into his back and bit her lower lip, as she screwed her eyes shut and threw her head back against the pillows fighting a loud moan.

Gabriel slid his thumbs downward, to the entrance to her vagina then gently spread her labia while continuing to torture her clitoris. 

"I can't Gabriel, please, I- Gabriel, no more, it's too much," she whimpered from above him. 

"You're so wet," Gabriel said leaning away and coming up to ease her ache.

"I need you," Nathalie said then rolled her eyes, "God, this is so cliche but I do, hurry up, where's your condom?"

Gabriel stiffened, and looked at her face.

"Gabriel?" Nathalie looked panicked, "Please tell me you have a condom."

Gabriel shook his head, "Why would I carry a condom?"

Nathalie promised to file that away later because right now she couldn't figure out _why he wouldn't!_ She reached down and felt for his slacks and threw them at him, "Out!" She would take care of things herself!

Gabriel caught his slacks and tossed them back over the side of the bed then leaned over the brunette he hadn't paid enough attention to before and smirked, "Just wait! All hope is not lost Mademoiselle," he said and kissed her clavicle, "we don't," he kissed the top of her left breast, "have to stop," he dropped a quick peck to the tip of her left nipple, "there are other ways."

Nathalie watched as he made his way back down between her legs, "Bu-but what about you?"

Gabriel's turbulent blue eyes looked gently at her but then turned wicked as he slid two fingers into her eliciting a soft whine that grew into a loud groan of pleasure, "next time."

Nathalie barely heard his words registered, they were important but couldn't really understand why, all she could do was focus her muscles on the delicious feelings inside of her, then suddenly his mouth was back on her clit, _oh, yes,_ that _was good_ she thought whimpering. She slid her hand down into his hair surprised to find it thick and rough textured between her fingers. Her fingers curled into the mass and held on as his mouth fluttered and sucked at her pulsing clitoris. Hearing herself she moaned, then whined when he curled his fingers deep inside of her. It was all too much, had this ever felt this good? He guided her right leg to his shoulder with his left hand and she followed the example with her left leg. 

Apparently her muddled brain understood following these directions would make things better because they did. Once she was spread he added a third finger and she screamed and covered her own mouth and rocked against his mouth the feelings so intense she felt her body shattering. It wasn't long, it wasn't magical, it was like an explosion, sudden and quick. Her legs fell from his shoulders and her skin felt over sensitized but she still wanted his arms around her. He continued to massage her clit gently but she reached down and caught his hand, he threaded her fingers through his as she pleaded with him, "no more, I- I can't."

Gabriel nodded and rested his head on her stomach, holding her hand.

Nathalie laid with her head on the pillow looking up at the ceiling wondering how to ask for more, how to ask for his arms around her. How to ask for the night. How to ask if this was a mistake. How to ask what this meant to him. How to ask him what he thought this was supposed to be to her. She heard her music playing Limp Bizkit playing Behind Blue Eyes and thought how appropriate because she had no idea what was going on behind his blue eyes.

Gabriel looked at the wall smelling the musk of Nathalie's sex, and feeling his penis pulse with the need to be buried deep in it, and ground his teeth, what the hell was this remake of The Who's song? It was really appropriate though, Ever since Nathalie had come back from England she'd been hard to read. What was he doing in bed with her? God, she didn't feel violated did she? Had he asked her permission? He didn't remember, everyone asked now didn't they? He'd really fucked this up, but she was holding his hand, so that counted for something didn't it? But there was a small voice that whispered from miles away… Emilie… Yes, what about Emilie? He couldn't think about her right now. It wouldn't be fair to Nathalie, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, he smelled her perfume, did she spray her waist? She'd opened _his_ shirt that counted right? He looked up at her and saw her looking at the ceiling biting her lower lip. Shit, she _did_ regret it. Indecisive was not an emotion he was familiar with and he did not like it nor was he comfortable with it. He liked things he understood and emotions he could control. He felt her hand tighten and he let out a calming breath. Maybe he was wrong, maybe she did want him with her. He pulled away to crawl up and laid his head on the pillow next to her and pulled her into his arms. He heard a soft sigh and a whispered "thank you," before her body became heavy with sleep.

Two days later Nathalie walked in, put her small purse in her desk drawer, booted up her computer and started her day by checking emails. Yesterday Gabriel had acted as if the day before had never happened so she followed his example and didn't speak of it and continued on as if the day before had never happened. As if she hadn't spent part of the day sleeping in his arms. Of course, when she woke she'd gone over 20 different scenarios that could happen once he woke up and decided she didn't like any of them and gently slid from between his arms and quickly changed and left the room in a panic after convincing Nooroo to not alert Gabriel. 

Everything that had happened was like some wild sex dream come true. I mean come on, he'd given her an orgasm and hadn't asked for _anything_ in return, did that ever happen in the real world? Was he some kind of unicorn? 

She quickly left the hotel through the underground garage then found a taxi. She'd taken her red streak and braided it under and into a thick side braid then left her jacket and glasses off to make herself look as different as she could without a change of clothes or a hat. Once she was in the car she finally relaxed and went home.

The next day at work Gabriel acted as though the day before had just been a business brunch and nothing else. They called all their contacts and notified them of Marinette's upcoming press conference and she made plans for it with their event coordinator, neither spoke of what had transpired between them in the hotel room. They never mentioned the room at all, they pretended that they had gone home after brunch or the day just ended. It looked like today was going to be a repeat she thought with a sigh tapping a reply to a boutique in Dubai that was on backorder. She checked her watch. Where was he? She quickly input everything she had handwritten into her and Gabriel's calendar and organized anything that should be available for anyone else to read. Where was Gabriel?

Suddenly a flurry of emails came along with messages she needed to check and her work began flooding in. She looked up two hours later with her phone tucked between her shoulder and her ear and saw Gabriel standing behind his desk. She continued answering questions from the management team in Singapore then ended the phone conference but before she could offer a goodmorning the buzzer for mail came. She walked around her desk and went to the door. She and Guillaume had decided she would take bodyguard classes and part of those classes, in _his opinion,_ was bomb training. Since then only Guillaume and Nathalie opened any and all packages delivered to the Agreste mansion. It was a very good thing she already knew Adrien's secret because the boy spent so much money on Camembert, he was probably feeding and clothing all of Normandy. She smirked, she couldn't imagine what Guillaume thought when he opened Adrien's regular shipments of cheese. 

She opened the side door to receive two huge boxes and a small one all three bright yellow and red. She signed and thanked the woman and walked inside and checked the boxes then began the process of checking in the boxes. The first were from America, it looked like their supplier was already starting to ship their cotton prints. The small box didn't have a return address. She bit her lip, it was addressed to Gabriel, she turned and saw him sketching on his monitor and she decided she'd better follow protocol on this package and walked out of the atelier and across the mansion to the kitchen.

When she walked in she found the petite chef opening the refrigerator door and two quail on the cutting block tied with cotton string.

"Oh! Nathalie, how a-" 

"Good morning Marie, do you mind waiting outside the atelier. I have to open this and just for safety I need to make sure everyone is clear."

Marie paled, but nodded, "A-are you sure? Should, ah, shouldn't you give it to the police?"

Nathalie smiled and laughed a friendly laugh, "Oh, this is just protocol, there's no sounds or smells or I _absolutely_ would," _not_ , she finished to herself.

Marie smiled and let out a relieved breath, then smiled, "Oh, then of course," she said then exited the kitchen.

Nathalie walked over to the counter and set the small box on top then rummaged until she found a knife to open the box. She hadn't been lying to Marie, the box wasn't threatening except for being unmarked, but with famous individuals that was enough. 

She bit her lip, maybe she should get Guillaume… No! She was properly trained, she was not going to go running to him the first time things were scary. She rolled her eyes, she was Mayura terror of Paris, more like… she looked over at the cutting board chicken of France. She smirked and softly sang the children's song as she gently cut the tape to calm her nerves.

"Alouette, gentille alouette," with a small self mocking laugh she continued with surgical precision checking each tape thread making sure that it never disappeared under the flaps of the box. "Paonne, je te plumerai," she smirked and cut another bit of tape thread and continued with her song.

"Je te plumerai la tête

Je te plumerai la tête

Et la tête! Et la tête!

Paonne, Paonne!

Oh, oh, oh, oh," 

By the end of the verse she could feel sweat beading between her breasts, behind her ears, and at her temples but she had cut one side open and completely across the top only the other side remained. She should have done the two sides first why hadn't she. She put the knife down and stepped away from the box and wiped the sweat from her face and ears. She pulled her shirt away from her neck and blew a refreshing breath of air into her bra. She stepped forward and gripped the knife and turned the box after taking a cleansing breath and continuing.

"Alu, er, Paonne, gentille Paonne

Paonne, je te plumerai!

Paonne, gentille paonne

Paonne, je te plumerai

Je te plumerai la queue

Je te plumerai la queue

Et la queue! Et la q- Gotcha!" She interrupted herself as she cut the last bit of threaded tape away. She smiled and put the knife in the sink. How horrible would it be, if there were an explosive and the knife were to kill her because she simply didn't put it away.

"Et la queue! Et la queue!" she continued as she walked back to the box and began to slowly open it finding it covered in packing paper, she gently peeled the paper back and switched the lyrics because she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Et! les! yeux! Et! les! yeux!

Paonne! Paonne! 

Oh oh oh oh oh."

The little unmarked shipping box held a supply of 14 Manix condoms. She realized that anyone could walk in thinking she needed help and she hurriedly put them back in the box and put the paper back on top and closed the box back. Did he buy them because of her? She shook her head, _no, no, no, we are_ not _going to entertain such toxic ideas_ if _he's interested, he'll come to you. You've done enough stupid things to him_ . For him, she corrected herself mentally. _You wish_ , she mentally berated herself. She remembered Gabriel leaning over her and holding her and felt her body turn on with an urgency. _Ugh_ , she crossed her legs feeling her clitoris throb and moisture gather, _not this early_ in the day, she whined mentally. It was the worst when this happened. She took a deep breath and calmly walked out of the kitchen holding the box as if it held 20 spools of white cotton thread.

"All clear Marie, the packing list was inside the box for some reason."

Marie who looked worried before smiled, "may I ask you a question?"

Nathalie swallowed, she really wanted to hide this box. "Yes, of course."

"If something _had_ been in that box, would I have been far enough away?"

Nathalie smiled, "Marie, M. Agreste is my number one concern and you are only 3 meters away from him. I think that is your answer. If it was a bigger box I would have made you leave. You were outside the radius of a box this small."

Marie smiled, "Thank you Nathalie."

Nathalie put her hand on the Atalier's door handle, "You're welcome." When she walked in she found the room empty and she quickly put the box on top of the cotton shipment then placed all the boxes on his side desk against the wall and hurried to her desk so she would be behind it and behind her monitor when Gabriel came back into the room.


End file.
